leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swimmer (Trainer class)
A Swimmer is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation I games. Originally, the only Swimmers to appear in-game were male—'Swimmer ♂' (Japanese: かいパンやろう Swimsuit Guy)—but in Generation II, female swimmers, Swimmer ♀ (Japanese: ビキニのおねえさん Bikini Lady) were introduced. Swimmers are found in the sea, usually just off the coast, and in some Gyms. From Generations II through V, they were formatted as Swimmer♂ and Swimmer♀. They specialize in Pokémon. When female Swimmers are paired with male s in Double Battles, they are called s. Pairs of one male and one female Swimmer are known as , while a pair of two female Swimmers is known as . In , from Generation I games on water routes were reassigned as Swimmer♀, but this was reverted back in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. In , , they keep their Pokémon in Dive Balls. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Swimmers will award three s along with prize money upon being defeated. |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Swimmer |jpname=かいパンやろう/ビキニのおねえさん |jptranslit=Kaipanyarou/Bikini no Onēsan |jptrans=Swimsuit Guy/Bikini Lady |image=VSSwimmer PE.png|size=x150px |caption=VS model from Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |intro=Generation I |games= , , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! , |gender=Both |members=Lizabeth Akinori, Jack ( ), Marlon |manga=''Wake Up—You're Snorlax!'' ( ) |counterpart= (Female) }} Appearance Sprites Models Versus Trainer sprites Icons & Portraits Unedited sprites * In the Japanese versions of Gold, Silver, and Crystal and the Korean versions of Gold and Silver, the female Swimmers are winking. This was changed in the Western releases. * In the Japanese versions of Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, the male Swimmers are wearing swim briefs. This was changed to swim shorts in the Western releases. Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal |background= }} Briana|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Diana|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Parker|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} }} }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Emerald |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} }} }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Abigail|background= }} |background= }} }} Amara|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} INTL|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} Denise|background= }} |background= }} Finn|background= }} }} Garrett|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} Luis|background= }} Maria|background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} }} Mymo|background= }} Nicole|background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} Samir|background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} INTL|background= }} |background= }} Tisha|background= }} Toby|background= }} |background= }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} Katelyn|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} Pokémon Platinum |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} Katelyn|background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} |background= }} }} Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} Briana}} }} }} }} }} Diana}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Joy}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White Bart}} }} }} }} Larissa}} Matt}} Rebecca}} Tim}} Tyra}} }} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon X and Y }} }} }} }} Isla}} Kieran}} }} }} Romy}} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon }} Alicia}} }} Chelsea}} }} Jade}} }} Kalani}} Kelsie}} }} Laura}} Lawrence}} Logan}} Portia}} Robert}} Roddy}} Shelby}} Sara}} }} }} Yasu}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} Alicia}} }} Chelsea}} }} Derek}} Jade}} }} Kalani}} Kelsie}} }} }} Laura}} Lawrence}} }} Portia}} Roddy}} }} Shelby}} }} }} Yasu}} Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! }} s|1|061|Poliwhirl|42}} }} s|2|055|Golduck|44|130|Gyarados|44}} }} s|3|086|Seel|42|086|Seel|42|117|Seadra|42}} }} s|2|121|Starmie|44|073|Tentacruel|44|099|Kingler|44}} }} s|1|130|Gyarados|42}} }} s|3|072|Tentacool|42|055|Golduck|42|073|Tentacruel|42}} }} s|1|080|Slowbro|42}} }} s|1|147|Dratini|38}} }} s|1|121|Starmie|38}} }} s|2|121|Starmie|42|099|Kingler|42}} }} s|2|086|Seel|42|117|Seadra|42}} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Bruce}} Bruce}} Clayton}} Cora}} In the anime In Pokémon Origins A Swimmer briefly appeared in File 3: Giovanni, where was shown defeating him in a . Pokémon is the Swimmer's only known Pokémon. It was defeated in a battle by Red's Charmeleon, despite having the type advantage. None of Seadra's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Swimmer first appeared in Wake Up—You’re Snorlax!, participating in the Bicycle race, during which he was impeded by a Snorlax sleeping in an inconvenient spot. A Swimmer appeared in Breath of the Dragonair Part 1 and Breath of the Dragonair Part 2, where he broke his leg before a surfing contest and lent his . A Q&A section of the Netkun website once revealed this Swimmer's name as Akinori. Pokémon for a surfing contest but broke his leg and lent it to instead. After the contest got interrupted and before the battle with Lance, Yellow returned Slowpoke to Akinori. Slowpoke's only known move is .}} A -hunting Swimmer appears in Not So Fetching Feebas, being the Trainer class's most prominent appearance. When accidentally crashes into his trap laid for the Feebas, he forces Ruby into helping him with his hunt. After Ruby finds a Feebas and lets it go, he tells Ruby he is looking for a Feebas to sell to a man who is willing to pay a load of money for the rare fish. After Ruby decides to keep the Feebas for a while, the Swimmer decides to find Ruby so he can breed a Feebas of his own. He appears once again in Slateport City. When the Contest Hall collapses, he helps the shocked Ruby out of the hall. He also helps to rescue a blind boy who was assigned by to read the slab containing the secret to unlock the Legendary titans. As stated by Hidenori Kusaka in 's Author's Words, this Swimmer is (Japanese: ヒデノリ Hidenori). He can be challenged in Pokémon and uses the same Pokémon. Like Wilton before him, Jack shares his Japanese name with the manga's author. Pokémon (Japanese: ひとん Hiton) was with Jack assisting him on the bait of luring as the fish Pokémon would have made him very rich. None of Starry's moves are known.}} (Japanese: ぎゃーとん Gyāton) to rescue from a giant flood that happened throughout Slateport City. None of Gyaddy's moves are known.}} In Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise, faces a virtual female Swimmer as his second battle at the . In Epilogue, Swimmer Jack (from ) makes a cameo appearance in one of the ships heading to the . A male Swimmer was seen amongst the Trainers entering in Dream a Little Dream. In the following round, he was shown with a , but was defeated by Leo's , eliminating him from the tournament. In this chapter, he is seen reacting to news revealing that a meteoroid is going to crash into the planet. Trivia * Because of the lack of female Swimmers, female Trainers encountered on water routes in Generation I are of the and classes. Female swimmers use unique models in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, but are still referred to as Beauties. * For the first time in Generation V, male Swimmers are depicted with swim shorts in a Japanese release. In previous games, they were depicted wearing swim briefs, which would sometimes be changed into swim shorts for international releases. * In Pokémon GO, a Swimmer refers to a Trainer who has caught at least 10 Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=泳褲小伙子 ( ) 比基尼姐姐 ( ) |zh_cmn=泳褲小伙子 / 泳裤小伙子'' '' ( ) 比基尼姐姐 ( ) |fi=Uikkarimies ( ) |fr=Nageur ( ) Nageuse ( ) |el=Κολυμβητής Kolymvitís ( ) Κολυμβήτρια Kolymvítria ( ) |de=Schwimmer ( ) Schwimmerin ( ) |it=Nuotatore ( ) Nuotatrice ( ) |ko=수영팬티 소년 Suyeong Panty Sonyeon ( ) 비키니 아가씨 Bikini Agassi ( ) |pt_br=Nadador ( ) Cara de Sunga ( ) |pt_eu=Nadador ( ) Nadadora ( ) |es=Nadador ( ) Nadadora ( ) |vi=Người mặc đồ bơi }} ---- Category:Water-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters